


uh is this the title?

by notalosechester



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, all in a text format, basically every skz chatfic ever, bc ot9, but better, chatfic, extra kpop cameos, lol not really but its kinda funny so, me dumping dumb things i have said/heard and making sk say it, more ppl show up later, pls read, skz are all together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Turn down for what (9)[10:15pm]G’day m8:i have an announcementMeanie bby:oh boyMeanie bby:what happened nowDeathshine:maybe jisung got run overJisang:wowJisang:i came out here for a good time and i am feeling so attacked rnG’day m8:guYSG’day m8:listENMy son:wait hyung no~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~another skz chatfic, just bc there just aren't enough of those. this is just skz being chaotic gays all in a condensed chatfic format that i spent way too much time thinking about lolaka them being actual dumbasses andclowningloving each other uwu





	1. no but really what would happen if you birthed a ferret?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing in this format and also in this way, so pls dont hate me im just trying this out, ive had it in my docs for like 12 eons so here i am :^)
> 
> also updates on Baby It's You will be much less, as u know my prison sentence started again so i have to slave over my ap assignments and often i dont have time or energy to write so i just spend my time crying or eating or doing hw, or all at once uwu. this last week was also v hectic (i came out to my bffs! yay! im officially bi now lol), and my emo meter broke so yea :p new update will be up soon tho! thanks for all the love on it yall rock
> 
> some of these threads will be from either: texts i have exchanged with my bff (u know who u are), vines, clips of random shit, or things i heard in one of my ap classes (or from my brain hehe). just so you know. actual people have said some of this stuff. myself included. dont go having high opinions of me or anything lol
> 
> pls enjoy!  
Kay

** Turn down for what (9) **

[11:29pm]

  


**Jisang:** does anyone remember that xmas dorm party we had last year,  
**Jisang:** bc i lose sleep over that still

**Deathshine:** lmao i do

  


**Stressed out:** no.  
**Stressed out:** we dont talk about that. 

  


**My son:** isnt that the one time chan hyung got drunk and started to sing ‘apado gwaenchana’  
**My son:** on the table

**G’day m8:** taeil is iconic tbh

  


**Stressed out:** oh my god  
**Stressed out:** why did i have children

**Dad(dy):** Its ok Chan it was cute~

**Stressed out:** .

**Jisang:** omg did we just break chan hyung

  


**Baby bean:** yo what did yall do to chan  
**Baby bean:** he just started staring at the computer screen muttering ‘why’

  


**My son:** lm a o  
**My son:** we did it to em

**Dancing queen:** what did u guys say this time

  


**Jisang:** in my defense i wasnt even talking about chan hyung  
**Jisang:** i meant that hyunjin unlocked his inner stripper that night

**Jisang:** iconic

  


**Dancing queen:** i am  
**Dancing queen:** no such thing  
**Dancing queen:** i can have u arrested u know  
**Dancing queen:** for slander

**Meanie bby:** i bet jisung would like that ;)))

  


**Deathshine:** alright  
**Deathshine:** who let minho out of his cage again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[12:55pm]

  


**Jisang:** we said 1 for lunch at the cafe right???  
**Jisang:** am i the only one who is hungry  
**Jisang:** i could eat a small horse

  


**G’day m8:** weird flex but ok

  


**Stressed out:** sorry kiddos i was caught up in something  
**Stressed out:** b there in 10

**Jisang:** 5 bucks says minho was ‘something’

  


**Stressed out:** um, excuse me  
**Stressed out:** what are u insinuating 

  


**Deathshine:** oh yea it was totally min  
**Deathshine:** he just walked in with his ‘i just got railed by bang chan’ smile on

  


**Stressed out:** ????  
**Stressed out:** um??? Is that a thing???

**My son:** lowkey jelly but also lowkey about to start licking the table if chan hyung doesnt hurry the fricK up uwu

**Stressed out:** sorry, coming

[1:03pm] 

**Meanie baby:** :)))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[2:30am]

**Jisang:** what would happen

**Deathshine:** if u went tf to sleep ? idk good question try it

**Jisang:** this is an honest question :(

**Deathshine:** .. ok sorry pls proceed with ur honest question

  


**Jisang:** thank u  
**Jisang: ** what would happen  
**Jisang:** if u gave birth to a ferret.

  


**Deathshine:** i quit

_Deathshine has exited the chat._

**Jisang:** :(

_Jisang added Seungmin to the chat._

_Jisang changed Seungmin’s name to ‘deathshine’. _

**Deathshine:** what fresh hell is this

  


**Stressed out:** wtfh  
**Stressed out:** wht is happenig

**Deathshine:** jisung is being stupid again

**Meanie bby:** lmao whats new

  


**Jisang:** r00d  
**Jisang:** where is felix he would answer my question

  


**Meanie bby:** he is currently passed out next to me  
**Meanie bby:** guess we went a little too hard oops

**My son:** tmi hyung jfc

  


**Meanie bby:** ur just jealous innie  
**Meanie bby:** coz chan wont let u in on the good stuff yet 

  


**Stressed out:** he is only a child still!!  
**Stressed out:** also dont blame me its woojin who set up this ban

**My son:** ,,, ur point? 

  


**Deathshine:** this is great but can yall talk about jeongin and his nonexistant sex life in the morning  
**Deathshine:** i have an oral assessment tomorrow

**Dancing queen:** oh im good at those right chan hyung ;)

  


**Stressed out:** what  
**Stressed out:** its way too early to be turned on rn 

**My son:** can yall stop flexing pls :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1:45 am]

**G’day m8:** why isn’t yeet in the dictionary yet???

**Deathshine:** go the fuck to sleep felix jesus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Tired parents of 7 (2) **

[8:23pm]

**babyboy:** i just realized

**wooj:** what

**babyboy:** how much i love u uwu

  


**wooj:** uWU  
**wooj:** u wanna come show me how much? :)

**babyboy:** Yes. 

** Turn down for what (9) **

[8:30]

  


**Baby bean:** ok who promised chan hyung sex  
**Baby bean:** we were in the middle of a track for our midterm and he just shot out of here :(

  


**Dad(dy):** sorry binnie :(  
**Dad(dy):** you can come join us? :)) we’re in my room

**Baby bean:** ,,,ok fine

**Dad(dy):** i’ll get channie warmed up for u ;-*

**Baby bean:** fuck, omw

**My son:** im blind now

**Deathshine:** lmao this is how empires fall 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Turn down for what (9) **

[10:15pm]

**G’day m8:** i have an announcement

  


**Meanie bby:** oh boy  
**Meanie bby:** what happened now

**Deathshine:** maybe jisung got run over

  


**Jisang:** wow  
**Jisang:** i came out here for a good time and i am feeling so attacked rn

  


**G’day m8:** guYS  
**G’day m8:** listEN

**My son:** wait hyung no

**Stressed out:** whats up

**My son:** nothing, felix was just messing around haha

**G’day m8:** i must tell them jeongin

**Dad(dy):** did Jeongin get in trouble??

**My son:** no i didnt. ‘lix hyung just

**G’day m8:** jeongin has Never read harry potter

**Stressed out:** …

**Deathshine:** l o l

**Stressed out:** Jeongin who? 

  


**My son:** hyunG  
**My son:** u promised :(((

**G’day m8:** sorry innie, this was something i couldn’t keep to myself

**Meanie bby:** jfc jeongin wtf is wrong with u

  


**My son:** :(((  
**My son:** my parents never really let me read them  
**My son:** also im a college student so who has time for that lol

  
  


**Stressed out:** its ok we still love you  
**Stressed out:** ...you still could have told us though

**Dad(dy):** Jeongin we should read them together! 

  


**My son:** really?  
**My son:** thanks ;;

**Jisang:** wait are we really not going to talk about how seungmin hoped i had gotten run over

**Baby bean:** he wasnt the only one

**Jisang:** ,,i cant believe uve done this,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u found it a little funny, bc honestly i cracked myself up while editing this, i have a weird brain hehe
> 
> pls leave a comment and a kudos if this made u smile, they make my life worth all the trouble. follow me on tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester
> 
> have a good week!  
Kay


	2. america, i am confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dancing queen:** can someone help me chan is having a mental breakdown
> 
> **Deathshine:** which one of us isnt
> 
> **Dancing queen:** fair point  
**Dancing queen: **but fr he just collapsed in the studio idk if he is ok
> 
> **Stressed out:** no i am not okay
> 
> **Jisang:** lol my life motto
> 
> **Stressed out:** 1) jisung u ok bro 2) i just had a harrowing discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo its ya girl  
that was so gross i am never doing that again hjkhjk
> 
> im back with a new chapter! this is still inspired by shit i've heard. you would think ap kids/teachers would be more eloquent but jokes on you we have none of the brain cells uwu 
> 
> a little clarification, this is set in america in a college (idk which one take ur pick famalam), and the ages have been adjusted ig?? maybe i should do like a stats thing for them lol idk  
the maknae line + '00 line are all 1st years (im using their international ages btw), changbin and minho are 2nd years, and the parents (woojin and chan) are 3rd years. this is kind of how it works in the us so im just using that as a basis lol (honestly its all based on their ages, but korean ages confuse me so much, like i get the 2 aging ups but its hard to keep track of, and some sites give a weird age bc some of their b-days haven't passed, and then they don't count the new year thing, and idk if u can tell me their ages straight up, pls do so im so confused :/) also they are all korean-american/australian?? they speak both languages fluently obvs, and they have lived in korea b4, but they are currently in america for school. feel free to interpret that as u will 
> 
> i have given this all so much thought in case u couldnt tell hehe
> 
> i am still working on BIY, so pls be patient. writing actual stuff with actual plot and dialogue is so draining, and i get home with 0% energy and motivation to do anything but sleep and/or cry so yee. we'll see when i post the next chapter :^)
> 
> meanwhile, pls enjoy some skz on crack lol  
<3,  
Kay

****

Dance the night away (3)

****

[7:45pm]

****

**Prince:** out of 10 how much do u guys love me 

****

**Minimean:** what did u do this time

****

**Prince:** i may or may not have knocked over seungmin’s plant

****

**eLIXer:** what  
**eLIXer:** nice knowing u hyung

****

**Prince:** pls help

****

**Minimean:** wait why tf are u in our room

****

**Prince:** ,,,

****

**Minimean:** gasP  
**Minimean:** ur the person who keeps taking seungmin’s hoodies  
**Minimean:** he blames me u know >:(

****

**Prince:** im sorryyyyy  
**Prince:** they are just so comfy and they smell nice :((((

****

**Minimean:** give me one good reason why i shouldnt just leave u to get the scolding of ur life

****

**Prince:** bc u love me  
**Prince:** and bc i will help u with ur dance project  
**Prince:** i know u hate working alone 

****

**Minimean:** fuCK  
**Minimean:** fine.  
**Minimean: ** but just coz i need an a on that stupid project

****

**Prince:** love u sm rn <3

****

**Minimean:** yea whatever b there in 10

****

**eLIXer:** would seungmin really care about a plant tho

****

**Prince:** …

****

**Minimean:** …

**eLIXer:** okay, fair

~~~~~~~~~~~~

[4:58pm]

**G’day m8:** stop the presses

**Meanie bby:** uh oh

**G’day m8:** i am leaving u all  
**G’day m8:** i have found other men

**Jisang:** are they prepared to square tf up

**Meanie bby:** lmao like you could do anything 

**Jisang:** ruDE

**G’day m8:** they are. They are also all like 12 feet tall  
**G’day m8:** u tryna die @**Jisang**?

**Jisang:** maybe i am how dare u assume my intentions

****

**Stressed out: **who is it

**G’day m8:** its hongjoong-hyung and his gang  
**G’day m8:** holy shit i wasnt prepared

**Jisang:** neither was i wtf :((

**Dancing queen: **oh yea i know (one of) his bf(s) from dance  
**Dancing queen:** yunho is a sweetie i approve  
**Dancing queen:** also super talented?? 10/10 would fuck

**Dad(dy):** Hyunjin don't encourage him

**G’day m8:** hyung u know them????  
**G’day m8:** skskjdjd

**Dancing queen:** yea kind of  
**Dancing queen:** hongjoong is nice too, and i know seonghwa and yeosang from photography they're super chill

**Stressed out:** i feel strange about this situation

**G’day m8:** u wouldn’t if u saw them  
**G’day m8:** there truly is a god gfkljh

**Jisang:** omg u mean those guys that were in line in front of us at the dining hall

**G’day m8:** yes.

**Jisang:** holy fuck  
**Jisang:** yea ok i would leave us for them too

**Dad(dy):** The Betrayal (tm)  
**Dad(dy):** Judas no

**Deathshine:** are we talking about wooyoung and jungho’s bfs  
**Deathshine:** i love those guys

**Stressed out:** damn.  
**Stressed out:** it takes physical force to get seungmin to say that he loves one of us  
**Stressed out:** these guys must be something else

**Baby bean:** oh yeah mingi dates them

**Stressed out:** yo mingi is a legend  
**Stressed out:** @**G’day m8** u have my blessing

**G’day m8:** thanks u guys  
**G’day m8:** yall are the best

**Dad(dy):** I'm-

~~~~~~~

[3:40pm]

**Stressed out:** ayo cut the music  
**Stressed out:** someone left an ice cube on the floor and it melted and now my sock is wet  
**Stressed out:** who tf tryna die?

**Jisang:** :-o

**Dancing queen:** it was u wasnt it jisung

**Jisang:** why does everyone always think it was me??!

**My son:** lmao coz ur a troublemaker

**Deathshine:** its all in the eyes  
**Deathshine:** the dead shark eyes

**Jisang:** ,,, ok yes but

**Stressed out:** can u just mop it up pls b4 someone slips and falls jfc

**Jisang:** but i didnt spill it 

**Baby bean:** careful guys there is a huge puddle of water in the kitchen  
**Baby bean:** i should know i just fell in it

**My son:** l m AO

**Jisang:** changbin u good??

**Baby bean:** i’m fine  
**Baby bean:** felix is a different story  
**Baby Bean:** i fell on him :/

**Dancing queen:** i can hear the curses from here

**Stressed out:** jisung. Please go clean up the mess u made. 

**Jisang:** but hyung i didnt do that

**Dad(dy):** Chan calm down  
**Dad(dy):** Jisung, did you spill water in the kitchen?

**Jisang:** no hyung i didnt spill water in the kitchen 

**Dad(dy):** Ok then. Jisung didnt spill it, who did? 

**Dancing queen:** wasnt me i'm in the studio practicing

**Dad(dy):** Jeongin? 

**My son:** im not even home rn, i’m at the library meeting with Jacob and Changmin

**Deathshine:** me neither im in class rip :P  
**Deathshine:** speaking of which, gotta blast

**Stressed out:** then who did it??

**Baby bean:** ...not to point fingers but minho is the only one who hasnt been on here

**Meanie bby:** okay, i see how it is u little bitch

**Dad(dy):** Minho. Did u spill water in the kitchen? On purpose? 

**Dancing queen:** oh? woojin is using his 'disappointed dad' voice i can Hear it

**My son:** lol

**Meanie bby:** uhhhh define ‘on purpose’. 

**Baby bean:** minho, felix hurt his foot over ur dumb joke smh

**Meanie bby:** sorry, i didnt think anyone would fall sjhdjskdj  
**Meanie bby:** honestly it was mainly for chan since he hates wet socks lol

**My son:** who doesnt???

**Meanie bby:** sorry ill go clean up ig :P

**Dad(dy):** Good. Chan, I think you owe jisung an apology. 

**Stressed out:** sorry sung, ive been a little on edge lately. Im sorry i accused u :(

**Jisang:** its ok hyung uwu

**Stressed out:** i might have time for some snuggles b4 i have to go..?

**Jisang:** !!!! omw

**Deathshine:** minho really earned his name today

**Meanie bby:** stfu

~~~~~~~~~

[12:30am]

**G’day m8:** just do it by BSS is the bop of the century someone change my mind

**Baby bean:** actually dont u mean p.a.c.e. By 3racha is the bop of the century

**Dancing queen:** still dont know why yall picked that dumbass name kjhghjk

**Stressed out:** we picked it coz we want to show that we are hot and spicy ;)

**My son:** omg  
**My son:** but y

**Jisang:** khkhjklkjhj it was all changbin

**Baby bean:** im not even ashamed  
**Baby bean:** i AM Hot and Spicy

**Dancing queen:** lmaO

**Deathshine:** hyung if u were any softer u would be an actual marshmallow

**Baby bean:** wym :((

**Deathshine:** ur just a soft baby  
**Deathshine:** it happens

**Meanie bby:** not everyone can be hardcore like me uwu

**My son:** people ask me why i date yall,  
**My son:** and i have nothing to reply with

**G’day m8:** yall are missing the point  
**G’day m8:** BSS is superior

**Dancing queen:** no shade to 3racha but bss has some great dancers  
**Dancing queen:** soonyoung and seokmin take the stage

**Dad(dy):** seungkwan has some pretty great vocals tbh

**Stressed out:** et tu wooj?  
**Stressed out:** i thought u were bae

**Jisang:** turns out u were just fam

**Baby bean:** ksksksj yall really hate us?

**G’day m8:** no  
**G’day m8:** but i love me some booseoksoon

**Meanie bby:** felix is just trying to break up with us all isnt he

~~~~~~

[4:20pm] 

**G’day m8:** ayyyy what time is it

**Stressed out:** felix u really need to stop

**G’day m8:** :((

~~~~~~~~

[11:40am] 

**Dancing queen:** can someone help me chan is having a mental breakdown

**Deathshine:** which one of us isnt

**Dancing queen:** fair point  
**Dancing queen:** but fr he just collapsed in the studio idk if he is ok

**Stressed out:** no i am not okay

**Jisang:** lol my life motto

**Stressed out**: 1) jisung u ok bro 2) i just had a harrowing discovery

**Meanie bby:** wish to enlighten us? 

**Stressed out:** did u know that kansas city is not in kansas  
**Stressed out:** that Upsets mE

**Deathshine:** im not sure if any of us know what to say

**Dancing queen:** where is kansas? 

**Deathshine:** jesus take the wheel

**Jisang:** isnt that near michigan

**Deathshine:** u know what, just take the whole damn car

**Stressed out:** no  
**Stressed out:** its in the midwest  
**Stressed out:** doesnt that bother u????

**Meanie bby:** dude i barely know where i am rn so  
**Meanie bby:** not really? Sorry?? 

**Stressed out:** ssjsjsjsks  
**Stressed out:** america is weird im going back to australia

**Jisang:** have fun with the spiders !!

**Dancing queen:** wait guys where is kansas

**Deathshine:** just take me then

~~~~~~~

[3:12am]

**G’day m8:** cats dont lay eggs right?? 

**Meanie bby:** im dialing 911

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip vine amirite
> 
> pls leave a comment and kudos, im a thirsty hoe 
> 
> A MILLION THANKS TO THE PPL WHO HAVE READ AND LEFT COMMENTS AND KUDOS U GUYS ARE THE REAL MVPS AND I WISH I COULD GIVE U SOMETHING BESIDES JUST MY LOVE BUT I CANT BC IM BROKE AS HELL BUT I STILL LOVE U ALL OKAY BYE
> 
> follow me on tumblr: notalosechesterawinchester
> 
> have a good week!  
Kay


	3. its that time of year again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10:45pm]
> 
> Meanie bby: its Spooky Month  
Meanie bby: boo bitches
> 
> G’day m8: SpooK
> 
> Jisang: halloween is lame  
Jisang: christmas is Superior
> 
> My son: u just like getting free stuff 
> 
> Jisung: ok and,
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week lets play a game of "is this kay projecting onto skz or is this just weird?"  
SPOILERS: its definitely me projecting, unless it isnt
> 
> lol yea im back with more crack  
im on fall break rn so maybe i will find the will to live and write more BIY, but until then im gonna add on bc so many of yall seem to like this and tbh its lots of fun to write
> 
> as a side note: jesus fuck so much good music has been coming out??? i feel attacked  
Super M already owns my soul, and tbh Double Knot was better than i thought it would be? its a total mf bop?? also stan Oneus bc Lit and Plastic Flower are literally so good wtf
> 
> ok anyways, here's some more stuff bc skz are weird  
xx,  
Kay

**Turn down for what (9)**  
[8:40am]

**Stressed out:** So what's with all this ‘and i oop’ stuff

**Jisang:** anni oop-

**G’day m8:** sksksks

**Stressed out:** Yes, That right There  
**Stressed out:** I was in the middle of talking to hyunjin and he said that

**G’day m8:** lmao he said ‘sksksks’ ??

**Stressed out:** Yea, i thought he was sneezing or smth

**Jisang:** brb im crying kghhjkghjk  
**Jisang:** thats fucking hilarious

**Stressed out:** So what is it

**G’day m8:** its a meme hyung, i thought u were well versed in this kind of stuff

**Meanie bby:** lix, he literally just learned how to use twitter  
**Meanie bby:** lower ur expectations

**Stressed out:** RUdE

**My son:** i dont even want to think about hyunjin saying that, it makes me want to die tbh

**Dancing queen:** sksksks

**dad(dy):** What have we become?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Three hyungs and a baby fox (4)**  
[2:30pm]

**Brrrah:** yo who wants to come and eat lunch with me

**Kangadont:** i thought u had class till like Ever

**Brrrah:** nah, the teacher got sick and the TA was trash so i left and now im free :)

**Seungseung:** i’ll go with u if u change my name

**Brrrah:** its been 4 months seungmin, let it go  
**Brrrah:** u’ve been christened, theres no going back

**Kangadont:** its cute uwu

**Seungseung:** i want to die

**Foxy in socksies:** u have nothing on me

**Brrrah:** why are yall hating on my amazing ability to capture the essence of a being with its name

**Seungseung:** i have nothing to say to u

**Foxy in socksies:** neither do i

**Kangadont:** idk why u guys dont like ur names they’re cute  
**Kangadont:** plus they really do capture ur personalities lol

**Brrrah:** thank u felix ur my only friend in this hateful world

**Kangadont:** dont worry bro i got u

**Brrrah:** bro, ditto

**Seungseung:** im not gonna make it home tonight  
**Seungseung:** im gonna be in the morgue, see yall never

**Foxy in sockies:** right behind u

**Kangadont:** ignore the haters bro, ur my real bro

**Brrrah:** brO :,)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Adults only except for chan bc he’s actually a baby sometimes (3)**  
[5:45pm]

**Is that a chicken:** Do you guys wanna come over? I think Chan needs some company

**Cats r gr8:** what happened? 

**Is that a chicken:** He’s been stressing about this huge productions project that he’s been working on for like 2 weeks now  
**Is that a chicken:** He’s pulled at least 2 all nighters to my knowledge, and judging by the cans and packaging around his desk, his bloodstream is now 90% caffeine and msg

**Dark uwus:** i told him it was no big deal, he knows he’s good i dont know why he gets stuck in his head like this

**Cats r gr8:** sometimes it isnt about what ur doing, its just the feeling that u might fail gets so overwhelming u just want to let it crush u 

**Dark uwus:** ...are you okay

**Cats r gr8:** yea, i’m okay now, but i get where Chan hyung is coming from  
**Cats r gr8:** its hard to deal with that kind of internalized conflict and shit

**Is that a chicken:** He’s started singing a trash version of ‘dalla dalla’ now, I think he may be too far gone

**Dark uwus:** not if we can help it!! Im headed there now, and i have reinforcements in the form of real food and water

**Cats r gr8:** i have dance till 6 but ill be there asap

**Is that a chicken:** Thanks u guys <3

**Cats r gr8:** anything for u daddy ;))

**Dark uwus**: u just had to ruin it didn’t u

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Turn down for what (9)**

[2:30am]

**Deathshine:** whoever is blasting all star at this ungodly hour better be prepared to die a very very very painful death at my hands  
**Deathshine:** :)

**Jisang:** for once i agree wtf

**G’day m8:** bro  
**G’day m8:** i thought u were my one n only

**Jisang:** bro, any day but rn im trying to sleep i have literally one (1) braincell rn and a test tomorrow that aint gonna fail itself

**G’day m8:** :(

**My son:** hyung pls

**Dancing queen:** we can hear u from a whole ass floor away dude wtf

**G’day m8:** since none of u fools appreciate art, fiNE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[10:45pm]

**Meanie bby:** its Spooky Month  
**Meanie bby:** boo, bitches

**G’day m8:** SpooK

**Jisang:** halloween is lame  
**Jisang:** christmas is Superior

**My son:** u just like getting free stuff 

**Jisang:** ok and

**Dancing queen:** i love halloween  
**Dancing queen:** also psl’s are good

**Deathshine:** hyunjin u just use it its an excuse to dress like a slut and get free candy

**Dancing queen:** ok and

**Jisang:** oof exposed  
**Jisang:** just like hyunjinnie last halloween remember lmao

**G’day m8:** i only think about that like 24543243 times a day dude wtf

**Stressed out:** Stop harassing hyunjin  
**Stressed out:** Sometimes people don’t want to remember 

**Jisang:** hyung wasnt that the year u dressed as a cowboy

**Stressed out:** Juses fujk

**Dancing queen:** kghjkhgj juses

**Jisang:** juses

**G’day m8:** JusEs

**Stressed out:** Wym i have Never dressed as a cowboy  
**Stressed out:** U must have me confused with that chris guy, he did that i think

**Dad(dy):** He did  
**Dad(dy):** I have the proof

**Stressed out:** Y r u like this :(

**Dad(dy):** Sorry Chan it’s just really funny lol

**Jisang:** oo  
**Jisang:** time to snoop

**G’day m8:** yall maybe we should leave chan hyung out of this i mean that wasn’t anyone’s best year

**Stressed out:** Thank u felix this is why i love you

**G’day m8:** besides did we forget that we got jeongin to dress like a pineapple

**Dancing queen:** gfghjkgfghjk

**My son:** i was waiting for someone to betray me

**Stressed out:** Welcome to the club innie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The bf and me (2)**  
[4:50pm]

**Pretty boy:** so u like cats right

**Angry floof:** uh sure  
**Angry floof:** oh god why do i have a sinking feeling in my stomach rn

**Pretty boy:** idk bad tacos?  
**Pretty boy:** so on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do u like cats

**Angry floof:** does my answer even matter at this point?

**Pretty boy:** no.  
**Pretty boy:** but just for the sake of argument, what would u say

**Angry floof:** idk like a 4 or smth

**Pretty boy:** ok good  
**Pretty boy:** bc i may have got us a cat

**Angry floof:** im not even surprised  
**Angry floof:** how tf did u get it past the RA???  
**Angry floof:** seokjin literally has an anti-cat sensor on his face or smth  
**Angry floof:** do u remember how he made wooseok take that cat back

**Pretty boy:** i do :(  
**Pretty boy:** he was such a sweet bby too im mad now >:(

**Angry floof:** im fine with a cat as long as it doesn’t cost us our room 

**Pretty boy:** really? u mean it???  
**Pretty boy:** i thought u’d be salty or smth idk

**Angry floof:** i mean, i kept u around didn’t i?  
**Angry floof:** and ur pretty much the same as a cat so

**Pretty boy:** .  
**Pretty boy:** i thought we had a moment there, forgive me i was wrong

**Angry floof:** <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Actual old people (4)**  
[2:45pm]

**Crispy boi:** why is this still my name, my hair isn’t even that dead anymore

**KFC:** Keyword being: “that”

**Crispy boi:** :^(

**Meowth:** u were still crispy when changbin named u thats why  
**Meowth:** honestly im surprised u still have hair

**Crispy boi:** its not my fault i looked so good blonde okay

**The og cb:** god, u really did tho

**KFC:** i second that

**Meowth:** idk im a bit partial to the one u have now  
**Meowth:** its got major bf vibes uwu

**The og cb:** trUe

**KFC:** Either way Channie still looks pretty :D

**Crispy boi:** kghjhjkkhj

**Meowth:** its a good length too

**The og cb:** thats what she said

**Meowth:** …

**KFC:** …

**Crispy boi:** …

**The og cb:** ok im leaving now

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Turn down for what (9)**  
[4:50am]

**Jisang:** did u know that if u dont move for 15 mins u’ll fall asleep

**Stressed out:** Welp, time to never move again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know the drill leave those kudos and comments!
> 
> u can also follow me on tumblr, but im too lazy to type the whole thing out so yea just find it on the other chapters ig :p
> 
> Also i totally had that whole conversation about chans hair in my head, can u tell who my bias is???? Sjsjnsjsskskks
> 
> have a great week!  
Kay


	4. u better watch out, u betteR waTch oUt, u BeTtEr WatCh OuT, U BETTER W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisang: :0  
Jisang: im not sure if im terrified  
Jisang: or aroused
> 
> Meanie bby: bold of u to assume u cant be both 
> 
> Jisang: u right u right 
> 
> dad(dy): :))  
dad(dy): do i need to ferret the culprit out myself? Or will they step forward like a good boy? 
> 
> Jisang: ok i think i know which one i am now
> 
> Meanie bby: yea me too :x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my stupid ass self left this dumb chapter in the doc since october pls have mercy ok 
> 
> its gonna be behind on the times but whatever lol
> 
> also school is finally almost over so heeyaw m8s
> 
> and yea ik what time it is i was just doing hw and i thought why not so here i am uwu  
and yea ik this format is not the same but im too lazy to fix it and im trying to get some kind of sleep b4 i end up self murdering bc my braincells cant take anymore of this shit ahaha
> 
> ok bye  
Kay

Three hyungs and a baby fox (4)

[2:45pm]

Brrrah: its xmas time!!!!

Kangadont: it was halloween literally yesterday

Brrrah: ur point ???

Kangadont: its not even thanksgiving 

Brrrah: Ur Point ???

Kangadont: i-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turn down for what (9)

[10:50pm]

Stressed out: did yall know  
Stressed out: that ur lips never touch when ur saying numbers  
Stressed out: until u reach the millions  
Stressed out: ???

Jisang: u Lie

G’day m8: u Lie

Meanie bby: yall jisung and lix are straight up counting out loud in the kitchen what should i do

Deathshine: oh are we summoning satan again 

dad(dy): this is why we can’t have nice things

Meanie bby: i was unaware that jisung AND felix could both count 

Deathshine: lmao hold up that was funny

Meanie bby: ;)

Stressed out: they can count,,  
Stressed out: i think.

Jisang: so me and felix cant get past like 30 ?

dad(dy): We don’t Deserve nice things 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


An assortment of idiots (7)

[3:40pm]

:D : what r u guys gonna b for halloween

Jeeongeen: sad.

Dance machine: gay

Jin and out: sexy

Jone: minecraft!

Marmite but pa might not: also minecraft

Trashbin: minecraft as well. 

:D : disappointed but not surprised tbh

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turn down for what (9)

[12:02am]

G’day m8: on halloween we dress as skeletons  
G’day m8: but in reality the skeletons dress as us

dad(dy): I worry about you 

Jisang: no let him finish

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An assortment of idiots (7)

[3:45pm]

Dance machine: i want ‘nothing is set in stone’ written on my grave as both a witty pun and a subtle warning that i’ll be back. 

Trashbin: ...who hurt u?? 

Dance machine: no one, but if i see another person with a christmas shirt on in fucking november im going to rage quit life  
Dance machine: thats aimed at you jeongin, u absolute(ly adorable) fool 

Jeeongeen: i feel unsafe

~~~~~~~~~~~

Turn down for what (9)

[4:50pm]

dad(dy): in this house we advocate love and tolerance.  
dad(dy): but if i see one of u little shits leave a glass on the table without a coaster again, i’m going to make you regret existing, okay?  
dad(dy): :)

Jisang: :0  
Jisang: im not sure if im terrified  
Jisang: or aroused

Meanie bby: bold of u to assume u cant be both 

Jisang: u right u right 

dad(dy): :))  
dad(dy): do i need to ferret the culprit out myself? Or will they step forward like a good boy? 

Jisang: ok i think i know which one i am now

Meanie bby: yea me too :x

Deathshine: not to be That hoe but  
Deathshine: i did see changbin leave the kitchen last 

Baby bean: u h ex c u s e m e  
Baby bean: i didn’t leave a glass out anywhere, i Always use a coaster

Jisang: oh yea who left that water ring on my copy of the prisoner of azkaban that one time?? 

Baby bean: u know my name not my story  
Baby bean: no one said What i had to use as a coaster 

My son: oop- 

Dancing queen: thats actually fucking hilarious jskldjalsdk

Jisang: the disrespect i have to suffer in this household  
Jisang: anyone else would have left long ago 

Deathshine: ok boomer

dad(dy): i’m willing to abstain from certain...activities...until someone starts talking. 

Meanie bby: oh shit  
Meanie bby: he mad now

Baby bean: kskskdjakjas it wasn’t me hyung istg 

dad(dy): …

Stressed out: hey guys whats up

Dancing queen: scroll up 

My son: it wasn’t me, i always use a napkin  
My son: also ive been living in the library for the last like 2 weeks so i haven’t had time to be in the kitchen 

Deathshine: lol rip jeongin 

My son: hey, fuck u seungmin!

Deathshine: thats not what ur mom was saying last night

My son: but, ur gay??? Im??? 

Deathshine: ok and

Jisang: yall are really facing the death penalty and ur arguing about seungmin’s gayness??? Whose ur dealer bc ur on some strong shit 

Deathshine: khkdhfjkasd right  
Deathshine: i for sure didn’t leave water rings on the table  
Deathshine: me and felix were busy 

Baby bean: read: me and felix were fucking

Deathshine: :) 

Stressed out: oh shoot  
Stressed out: i think that was me,,,

dad(dy): ...chan? 

Stressed out: sorry hyung, i was really tired this morning and i must have left my cup on the table without realizing  
Stressed out: i’ll clean up when i get back i promise :^(

dad(dy): ...  
dad(dy): It's alright

Jisang: wt f  
Jisang: w h at

Dancing queen: damn he did that. 

dad(dy): I can clean it up don't worry  
dad(dy): Just be careful next time love

Baby bean: even I feel the Betrayal 

Stressed out: thanks hyung im sorry again  
Stressed out: i have to go now, im in class 

Meanie bby: :o

dad(dy): yall can shut ur mouths now, I'm done with you all 

Meanie bby: :x

My son: woojin hyung is really out here picking favorites 

dad(dy): i have no favorites  
dad(dy: you heard him, he forgot

Deathshine: if any of us had forgotten u would have whipped us raw and not even in a fun way :(

dad(dy): ...maybe. anyways, this is a warning for you all  
dad(dy): use a fucking coaster. 

My son: that felt like a near death experience 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turn down for what (9)

[12:34am] 

G'day m8: whose help can i enlist

Deathshine: for what 

G'day m8: 1) to fight minho off as i watch an xmas movie, and 2) to cuddle me

Deathshine: sorry cant do

G'day m8: why would u ask then wtf

Deathshine: i like to instill false hope within ppl lol

My son: hyung ur currently snuggling jisung i feel like ur trying to seem meaner than u are 

Deathshine: so what if i am  
Deathshine; its a cruel world out there youngun  
Deathshine: u gotta fend for urself 

G'day m8: does Anyone want to come and watch home alone w me??? pls??

My son: i actually dont have anything to do so i will join u 

G'day m8: many kisses 4 u innie uwuwu

Deathshine: oh shit, wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanna, leave a comment/kudos id be much obliged *tips hat*
> 
> also if u have recs for what i should have them argue/talk about next leave it in my ask box or down below 
> 
> basically this is me just running my mouth and having them take the blame for it lmao so if u have an i d e a send it my way pal ;)
> 
> have a good week yall  
Kay


	5. happy crisis, merry chrysler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf on the shelf: jisung out of everything u could have done to express ur love for xmas  
Elf on the shelf: this is the more mild side of u tbh
> 
> _Tinsel toes changed elf on the shelf’s name to i’ll shelf ur elf _
> 
> I’ll shelf ur elf: ,,,i spoke way too soon 
> 
> Daddy xmas: at least its better than mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry xmas!!! i hope yall were warm and safe and celebrated well! if u didnt celebrate christmas, then happy holiday that u celebrate, or happy wednesday! i hope yall got cool gifts and spent it with those u love uwu
> 
> here is this (slightly) festively themed chapter, sorry it sucks but i spent the time i should have been spending writing this eating and being kind of gay over moonbyul ahaha sorry 
> 
> pls enjoy this, hopefully another chapter will be done soon! 
> 
> <3,  
Kay 
> 
> p.s. a new chapter for BIU should be up soon too, so keep an eye out for it! ok bye

**Turn down for what (9)**  
[2:34pm]

Jisang: ur not a true fan unless u hang from the ceiling and spin around in circles, providing cool air for everyone around u 

Stressed out: i legit didnt get this, i was like what fandom is this 

Jisang: the Fandom  


Deathshine: hyunjin just screech-laughed and broke my fucking ear  
Deathshine: i hope ur happy 

Jisang: very actually, thanks 

Deathshine: >:(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Me and the bf (2) **

[5:45pm]

Pretty boy: hey  
Pretty boy: r u busy rn

Angry floof: im at the library with jeongin why  
Angry floof: we’re studying for music theory 

Pretty boy: boring :p  
Pretty boy: just wondering  
Pretty boy: im bored 

Angry floof: yea i figured that lol  
Angry floof: wyd

Pretty boy: o? ;)

Angry floof: dont even fucking start minho 

Pretty boy: what? :(  
Pretty boy: i didnt do anything! 

Angry floof: no 

Pretty boy: no what :( 

Angry floof: you know exactly what  
Angry floof: no i am not going to sext you rn, im studying and i have a child next to me 

Pretty boy: so? Thats never stopped u before 

Angry floof: jfc  
Angry floof: youre insane

Pretty boy: -ly bored and horny :(( 

Angry floof: why dont you go bother one of the other 7 ppl that would love to fuck you  
Angry floof: im sure any of them would love to make you cry 

Pretty boy: :(  
Pretty boy: fineeee

_Pretty boy changed angry floof to vanilla ice_

Pretty boy: lol 

Vanilla ice: oh haha 

Pretty boy: :) 

Vanilla ice: ur so petty istg 

Pretty boy: fuck yea i am 

Vanilla ice: sigh 

Pretty boy: so  
Pretty boy: what r u wearing 

Vanilla ice: jesus fuck minho  
Vanilla ice: if i let you have ur way will you let me study in peace? 

Pretty boy: its almost as if u dont know me my love 

Vanilla ice: sIGH  
Vanilla ice: fine.  
Vanilla ice: im wearing a hoodie and some pants 

Pretty boy: oh? Tell me more  
Pretty boy: my dick is getting harder as we speak 

Vanilla ice: i would be disgusted but at this point i dont care anymore

Pretty boy: uwu

Vanilla ice: its not even my hoodie, it’s woojins

Pretty boy: o  
Pretty boy: thats kinda hot tbh :/

Vanilla ice: yea it smells just like him  
Vanilla ice: its the soft pink one

Pretty boy: fuck  
Pretty boy: u look good in pink 

Vanilla ice: the pants are mine  
Vanilla ice: their the black ones i got last year for my birthday from hyunjin

Pretty boy: f uck  
Pretty boy: i love those pants  
Pretty boy: they make ur ass look edible

Vanilla ice: yea they were pretty cheap too, hyunjin told me they were 50% off

Pretty boy: id like them 100% off 

Vanilla ice: the store cant just sell free stuff 

Pretty boy: what  
Pretty boy: thats not what i

Vanilla ice: thats a horrible way to run a business, minho  
Vanilla ice: i thought u were taking business classes  
Vanilla ice: smh 

Pretty boy: :l 

Vanilla ice: i have to study now, see u later <3

Pretty boy: the student has become the master it seems  
Pretty boy: im so proud :’)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Turn down for what (9) **

[7:34pm] 

G’day m8: i have aquired the goods  
G’day m8: may we dine well tonight my brethren  
G’day m8: oops wrong chat ahah

Stressed out: oh god no

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Three hyungs and a baby fox (4) **

[7:36pm]

_Kangadont changed the chat name to i am: dumb_  
_Kangadont changed their name to derp_

Seungseung: why am i full of a sense of intense doom and forboding 

Brrrah: i sensed trouble  
Brrrah: my felix senses are tingling 

Derp: so i uh  
Derp: may have  
Derp: given us away 

Brrrah: ..no 

Derp: yes >.<

_Derp changed their name to im sorry _

__

Im sorry: pls  
Im sorry: how fix? 

Brrrah: uh

Seungseung: yall are on ur own, i didnt even want to do this until jisung offered me money and food 

Foxy in sockies: i got u hyung, dont worry 

Im sorry: god bless u innie 

_Im sorry changed their name to i love jeongin _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Actual old people (4)**

[7:36pm]

Crispy boi: so im afraid 

Meowth: why 

Crispy boi: _screenshot_  
Crispy boi: thats why 

Meowth: oh shit 

Kfc: oh god 

The og cb: wait why is everyone afraid 

Kfc: what have we done to deserve such demonic children 

The og cb: oh wait  
The og cb: oh damn 

Crispy boi: what should i do 

Kfc: we need to find out what he meant and then put a stop to it 

The og cb: what if they are actually being wholesome and we’re just being dramatic? 

Meowth: no 

Kfc: no

Crispy boi: no 

The og cb: alright good to know im the only one who has any faith in them 

Kfc: changbin do you remember the time they switched out ur shampoo with vinegar 

The og cb: ..  
The og cb: right so what are we gonna do with the little fuckers 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

** I am: sorry (4)  **

[7:37pm]

I love jeongin: do they know that we are literally just making gingerbread houses tho 

Brrrah: they wont let us make them if they find out  
Brrrah: dont u remember what happened last year 

Seungseung: we definitely dont talk about that. Ever. 

Foxy in socksies: i wont mention it

I love jeongin: wait what happened last year 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Channie hyung (2)  **

[7:38pm]

Baby: hey hyung  
Baby: felix said u got the wrong impression of what was gonna happen

Hyung: no, i think i got the correct impression  
Hyung: dont tell me they got u into their shenanigans jeongin

Baby: no never  
Baby: they just feel like you made a hasty judgement and now they’re sad :(

Hyung: the problem is that all these fears i have are well based on truths 

Baby: maybe but this time they want to just have fun without you and the hyungs getting upset and throwing stuff 

Hyung: ,,,they want to make gingerbread houses again dont they 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** I am: sorry (4)  **

[7:39pm]

_Foxy in socksies changed their name to fuck im sorry_

~~~~~~~~~~~

** Turn down for what (9)  **

[12:45am]

_Jisang changed the chat name to tis the season my dudes_

_Jisang changed deathshine’s name to satan claus_

_Jisang changed stressed out’s name to elf on the shelf _

_Jisang changed dad(dy)’s name to daddy xmas _

_Jisang changed my son’s name to nice_

_Jisang changed g’day m8’s name to aussie-mas_

_Jisang changed meanie bby’s name to naughty _

_Jisang changed baby bean’s name to rudolph _

_Jisang changed dancing queen’s name to happy hoelidays_

_Jisang changed their name to tinsel toes_

Tinsel toes: :D 

Satan claus: i- 

Elf on the shelf: jisung out of everything u could have done to express ur love for xmas  
Elf on the shelf: this is the more mild side of u tbh

_Tinsel toes changed elf on the shelf’s name to i’ll shelf ur elf _

I’ll shelf ur elf: ,,,i spoke way too soon 

Daddy xmas: at least its better than mine 

Happy hoelidays: i would be offended at mine but its true 

Rudolph: yea i think u gave up ur right to not be called a hoe when u wore that sexy mrs claus outfit to jeongin’s christmas poetry performance 

Nice: oh god  
Nice: oh g o d

Naughty: i would have matched with him too if i hadnt lost my hat :((

Nice: o g o d

Aussie-mas: jeongin just osmosis jones’d into the ground 

I’ll shelf ur elf: we all deserve coal 

~~~~~~~~

** Me n the boyz (3) **

[10:23pm]

Cha cha now yall: guys im in a bit of a bind

Jeekies: and u chose to ask us???  
Jeekies: bad call chan hyung

Shrek swag: yea for once i agree with jisung  
Shrek swag: we are famously bad with advice

Cha cha now yall: dont remind me  
Cha cha now yall: but i need ur help 

Jeekies: alright lay it on me my guy 

Shrek swag: how may we help you

Cha cha now yall: what are yall getting the kids for xmas? 

Jeekies: ok maybe dont call them kids bc that makes out relationship sound like pedophila which im not into 

Shrek swag: who said anything about pedophila?? 

Jeekies: im getting felix a gaming mouse bc the one he stole from his IDT professor suck ass and im tired of hearing him use that as an excuse when i whoop his ass at LoL

Cha cha now yall: ah yes  
Cha cha now yall: the true meaning of xmas 

Jeekies: yardy know

Shrek swag: im getting him new headphones for his editing and stuff bc he likes to have big clunky ones when he works on videos and stuff 

Jeekies: im gonna get seungmin a pillow pet bc i know he likes to play the tough guy who hates the world but i legit saw him cuddling his stuffed bear and crying as he watched high school musical 2 so 

Shrek swag: this is valuable information that i didnt know i needed

Jeekies: ahah dont tell him i told u bc he’ll turn on me pls

Shrek swag: oh i wont dont worry 

Jeekies: many thank 

Shrek swag: :)  
Shrek swag: im getting seungmin a new camera case bc his has a jank ass broken strap he tried to fix with duct tape 

Cha cha now yall: ok so felix likes video games and seungmin likes stuffies, so what does jeongin like??  
Cha cha now yall: he literally spends all his time in the library or in labs and stuff working  
Cha cha now yall: my poor bby :((

Shrek swag: im getting him a planner bc he filled his out and writes in the margins 

Jeekies: yea idk what to get him i got him some cool erasable pens ?? he always is crossing stuff out and he hates using pencils

Cha cha now yall: hmm  
Cha cha now yall: i think i have an idea  
Cha cha now yall: thanks for ur helps guys, u get extra kisses  
Cha cha now yall: ^3^

Jeekies: im coming to collect my reward now uwu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Tis the season my dudes (9)**

[10:25pm]

Rudolph: anyone want to see high school musical 2 with me?? 

Satan claus: jisung, i know where you live. 

Tinsel toes: whyd u do it changbin :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Tis the season my dudes (9) **

[10:45am]

Daddy xmas: merry christmas u lovable fools  
Daddy xmas: besides the obvious ppl, i love u all dearly and i am very thankful to be your bf

I’ll shelf ur elf: UWU 

Tinsel toes: oh come on  
Tinsel toes: i wasnt the only one with that idea ok u cant hate on me 

Happy hoelidays: yea wooj, u gotta give minho some credit  
Happy hoelidays: also u have to admit it was hil arious 

Aussie-mas: im still lauginf

Naughty: thank u  
Naughty: as a performer, i appreciate this honest feedback 

Tinsel toes: it wasnt supposed to be funny :( 

Naughty: shh jisung we gotta take what we can get 

Satan claus: does anyone feel like explaining, i just woke up 

Nice: yeah me too 

Rudolph: jisung and minho both thought that putting bows on their heads and laying under the tree would be cute  
Rudolph: the problem is that we 1) live in a dorm with other ppl who dont know we are all together, 2) they had NOTHING but the bows on, and 3) one of the first years found them before we did 

I’ll shelf ur elf: ur lucky seokjin was out and didnt find u first  
I’ll shelf ur elf: idk how soobin is going to make eye contact with either of u anymore poor kid 

Naughty: hes lucky he got to see all this perfection  
Naughty: i didnt even charge him 

Nice: somehow, this wasnt what i was picturing happened, yet it isnt as bad as what i was expecting. 

Satan claus: yea me either 

Tinsel toes: n e ways can we go eat now, im starving 

Daddy xmas: yes, but first you need to go apologize to soobin bc he feels bad bc he knows u and minho are kind of a thing with felix and seungmin and he is scared they are gonna think you are cheating on them with him

Naughty: he wishes  
Naughty: but what a kind soul  
Naughty: me and ji will go after we get dressed :p

I’ll shelf ur elf: merry christmas my loves

Tinsel toes: owo

I’ll shelf ur elf: u still deserve coal tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked this one, i was kind of at a lose of what to end on, but i thought of minho being a fucking flirt and i thought why not so here i am lol 
> 
> pls leave a comment and a kudos, i do try to respond as quickly as possible when my email decides to notify me but a girl can only do so much at a time :(  
follow me on tumblr too if u wanna: @notalosechesterawinchester (i might be changing my url soon but ill let u know if i do owo)
> 
> thanks for reading, stay safe and warm! <3  
Kay


End file.
